Feelings
by RockstarPunk
Summary: Brody, a rowdyruff, is forced to kidnap an innocent school girl, Rin. But is she really an innocent school girl, or a mysterious puff named Brooklyn. The same misfortune has happened with Aiko (Loving Bambi) and Tomoko (Smart Becka). What's wrong, why is he getting these feelings? Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

Brick/Riku's p.o.v

Things are getting strange. Lately, when we fight the PPGZ, there are three more girls. I think their colors were purple, orange and yellow. "What do you know about those girls?" I asked the devil aka Him.

"Well, the yellow girl's name is Loving Bambi but in reality her name is Aiko." He cooed to us in his usual feminine voice. "She's Rolling Bubbles sister, next is the orange one, Smart Becka, her real name is **Tomoko, **She's Hyper Blossom's sister." He informed. "And finally, my personal favorite, Mysterious Brooklyn, aka Rin. Powered Buttercup's sister." he said.

"That's all!" I yelled slamming my fist on to the desk, his lips curved into a smile. "'fraid so, ta ta boys." the demon whispered before disappearing into a cloud of red smoke.

I guess there's only one way to learn about 'em. "We gotta kidnap 'em" I whispered. Brody's eyes went wide. "kinda drastic, dude." he said, worried. "who cares! Brody, you get Rin, Brett Tomoko and Baz Aiko." I demanded. "But we dunno what they can do," Brody countered. "Exactly why we need to do this!" I said. "Urg! Whatever!" He finally said, giving up and grunting on the couch.

**The next day (Brooklyn/Rin's p.o.v)**

I am so tired, why did the RRB have to cause trouble on a school night! I just groaned and got dressed.

I feel kinda punk, a dark purple sleeveless top with my signature skull on it, ripped up jeans, chains and black combat boots. My long, black hair was in a messy bun under a dark purple cap with a skull pin on it. It feels cool though punk.

I yawned and went downstairs, "Morning sis, wanna fly to school?" My big sister Karou asked. I shrugged, "maybe, maybe not. Depends on what I feel." I thought for a moment. "Nah, I'll skateboard to school, you?" I asked. "I'll, skateboard to." She replied. We walked. "Morning girls!" Our Mother greeted.

Our father frowned when he saw what I was wearing. "How are you gonna try out of or baseball dressed like that!?" He asked me, I rolled my eyes. "I ain't trying out for baseball! Period!" I said, irritated. "Dad, give her a break. On account that she was a-" my brother, Dai, started before getting elbowed by Karou.

"That was weird." I said to Karou as we headed of for school. "Yeah, totally" she said, awkwardly. Just then, my head started pounding, this was rare. Usually, if it was good, my fave tunes would play in my head. If it was bad, I would get a split headache. Incase ya'll didn't know, I'm psychic. I can read minds, teleport, sense good or bad vibes.

Right now, I was getting a vibe, a mix. Extremely rare, a good **and** bad vibe. That's so weird.

I must've stopped skateboarding, 'cause Karou was trying to snap me outta some trance I was in. "What's wrong?" She asked me. "A mix vibe," I said, I rubbed circles around my temples. "From where or who?" She asked me. I followed my instinct it lead me to a pair of boys. Odd, they looked normal, "it's coming from them!" I said pointing to the two boys.

One had black hair spiked up hair, green muscle shirt, blue jeans and green converse. He had green eyes that almost glowed, but personally, the other one was cuter. He had purple eyes black hair that wasn't styled at all, just stuffed under a purple cap. He was wearing a black shirt with a purple X on it, black jeans and purple converse.

"I'll do a background scan on 'em," I said, but when I searched for info on them, nothing. "I've got nothing..." I said. Karou's eyes widened. "That's really weird." She said, I nodded in response. "Let's just board over, pretend I frickin fell or something, and introduce ourselves." I said, grumpily. She nodded at my plan and we proceeded.

"Woah woah!" I said, pretending to lose my balance. I fell right beside them before purple eyes caught me by the waist. "Are you okay?" He asked me, "yeah, I'm fine." I said quietly. "You should leave skateboarding to the professionals, hon." Green eye said. "Excuse me?! She's a skateboarding legend!" Karou bragged for me. I lightly punched her arm, it was light to me anyway, but she hid the pain quite well. "I'm okay at it," I said, shyly.

"So... What's your name?" Purple eyes asked, I could see his brother eyeing Karou. I rolled my eyes. Perv. "I'm Rin, and this is my sister Karou." I replied. His eyes widened, "your Rin!?" He exclaimed. "Uh yeah," I said, awkwardly. "Oh.. Well, I'm Shiro and this is my brother, Kyo." He replied.

I caught him eyeing me up and down, "what are you looking at?" I said with a little more attitude then intended. "Oh nothing, your just really pretty." He smirked. I rolled my eyes as he stared mostly at the rips in my jeans.

I was about to say goodbye when Pain by Three Day Grace blasted out from my phone. I took it out at checked the caller ID, it was Aiko. "Hey Aiko, what's up?" I ask casually. "Rin, where are you and Karou? Miss. Keane is furious!" She whisper yelled. She's in class. "Aw shit! Tell her we had to puke we'll be there in 5 minutes!" I said grabbing, my board and Karou's arm. I hung up and Karou pulled her arm back, "we're late!" I said, her eyes grew wide and she ran like hell, oh boy.

**Dylan: new story!**

**Brick: My Japanese name is Riku?!**

**Brooke: so!?**

**Brick: it sounds girly!**

**Blossom: whatever!**

**Bambi: This the first story me and Becky have been in!**

**Baz: not to mention me and Brett!**

**Becka: hey, why is everything mostly about the purples?**

***Everyone snaps their heads to Dylan***

**Dylan: *shrugs* I love purple**

**Brooke: *grins* purple rocks!**

**Dylan: anyway, you guys can choose Boomer, Brett and Baz's Japanese names! Bye!**

**Boomer: Give me something manlier than Riku!**

**Dylan: here *hands Brick a chainsaw***

**Brick: *chasing Boomer* GET BACK HERE!**

**Boomer: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H! **


	2. Chapter 2

Feelings

Chapter 2

Brody's p.o.v

That was Rin! The girl I have to kidnap! She seems so harmless... "Lets go bro," I said to Butch. "Where we goin'?" he asked. "School" I replied, "No way!" he yelled, "We needa find 'em, and since its Monday, school is our only option." I reasoned. He grunted and grumbled, but nods his head in agreement.

After 20 minutes, we arrived and enrolled, this day is gonna be interesting. We, of course, called the other guys and they came as soon as possible.

Before we know it, we're in front of the class introducing ourselves, "uh hi, I'm Shiro." I said. "I'm Kyo," my green eyes brother mumbled. "I'm Riku," my red head brother said. "I'm Yoshio!" Baz chirped, "I'm Raiden!" Boomer exclaimed, "and I'm Akio," Brett muttered.

Our teacher, Miss Keane, told us to sit wherever we like. My eye caught sight Rin, twirling a piece of loose hair around her finger. I quickly occupied the empty seat next to her, "hey there." I greeted, she looked up and said, "I remember you, your the boy I bumped into this morning, Shiro, was it?" She asked. I nodded, "and your the pretty girl, Rin, right?" I asked, seductively. I was surprised to see she didn't blush or flinch, not even a tiny twitch, she just nodded her head.

Butch's p.o.v

Stupid class! Stupid school! I caught sight of that Kauro girl from this morning, or should I say Buttercup. I looked around, the only vacant seat was next to her, I reluctantly grabbed the seat next her and sat down. She paid no attention to me and continued to stare into space, humming.

"Ahem," I cleared my throat, she didn't even notice. I was growing extremely annoyed. I was about say something, but her belt started flashing green, the same thing happened to, about, five other girls in class, but in different colours. They all raised their hands.

"Miss keane, my head hurts!" The blue one complained.

"My ear is painful!" The pink one said.

"My knee is killing me!" Karou said.

"My asthma is acting up!" the yellow one said.

"My heads burning up! I think I have a fever!" The orange one said.

"um..." The purple one, Rin right? What's wrong with her.

Brooklyn's p.o.v

"um..." I said_, Oh! Screw it! _I thought, I simply closed my eyes and collapsed. "Oh dear, girls. Get yourselves to the nurse!" They all nodded, Tomoko and Aiko picked and carried me out.

Once we were out of sight, they dropped me. "Hey! Put me down gently!" I complained while rubbing my head. "Sorry, but your heavy!" Becka retorted, I rolled my eyes.

We reached the roof five minutes later and transformed.

HYPER BLOSSOM!

ROLLING BUBBLES!

POWERED BUTTERCUP!

SMART BECKA!

LOVING BAMBI!

MYSTERIOUS BROOKLYN!

"Let's go girls!" Blossom said, we all flew of leaving streaks in our respective colours. "I looked closer at the place where the crime was, the gang gay gang! Really! Or was it Gang Green Gang? Whatever! "Me and BC got this! Mojo destroying the town so go there," I instructed. They nodded and flew of, "This'll be fun!" BC said.

I kicked off, "Musical Melody!" A soothing melody made them extremely sleepy, but they didn't sleep. "Sonic Hammer!" BC swung her hammer at the groggy green people. They got hit immediately, Ace tried to get up and use his cards on us, but of course, I caught all of them like a pro until he ran out. "Energy Drain!" Ace's face instantly turned pale green, whereas I, was feeling slightly stronger. I absorbed his energy.

I threw him on the ground, the rest of those green freaks looked at us in fear. BC raised her hammer and my eyes turned completely purple, like they were hollow. That sent those gays running like hell.

Riku's p.o.v

The final bell rang 15 minutes ago and those girls aren't back yet. "I wonder where those six girls are," I wondered aloud. Shiro looked quite uncomfortable, he knows something. "What do you know Shiro?" I asked my purple eyed sibling. "N-Nothing," he attempted to lie. "How cute, your attempting to lie to me, now spit it out!" I demanded, lifting him up by the shirt. "All he knows is that purple girl was Rin and the green one was her sister, I'm assuming she's Powered Buttercup." Kyo said. Shiro glared at him, and my green eyed brother was confused. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked Shiro.

Just then, the six girls came running into the halls. "Okay, I have soccer practice, what about you Momoko?" the green one asked. "That's Powered Buttercup aka Karou," Kyo explained. "Well, I have a study session with Dexter!" The pink girl, which I assume to be Momoko, exclaimed with hearts in her eyes while the other five girls sweat drop. "Well, I have fashion club," the blue girl squealed. "That's great Miyako, I have a save the whales campaign!" The yellow one cheered. The purple girl, who's probably Rin, rolled her eyes. "Typical Aiko," she teased. "I've got computer club,' the orange girls replied. "And I've got nothing! I guess I'll hang at the mall," Rin said. "Kay, bye." The girls said before going their separate ways.

"This is the perfect opportunity to kidnap her!" I whispered. But before I could make a move, she caught sight of us. "Hi Shiro, Kyo." she greeted both my raven haired siblings. She turned to me, Raiden, Akio and Yoshio. "Hi, I'm Rin." She introduced. We all nodded in response, "So, you guys wanna hang out or something?" She asked, my brothers all turned to me and I hesitantly nodded. "Sure, why not?" I agreed. "Cool, so where do you guys wanna hang?" She asked. "What about our place?" Kyo suggested.

"Yeah right! My dad would kill me if he knew!" She laughed. "How about the mall?" she suggests, we all agree and head out.

Rin's p.o.v

"Fave food?" I ask at the food court at New Townsville.

"Fries and burger," said Kyo.

"Salad," Yoshio chirped.

"Candy," Riku said.

"Bread and jam," Akio said.

"Spaghetti or any italian food," said Shiro.

"Same as Shiro," I said as Shiro and I high fived.

We've been hanging out for, like, an hour or two. Shiro and I have a lot in common. "I better go, bye guys. See you guys tomorrow," I said. I made my way back to my house, somehow, the weird feeling I got from Shiro and Kyo earlier became stronger when all of them were there. All well, I'll think about that later, I changed into my dark purple T-shirt and PJ pants. I I took of my hat, untied my bun and braided my hair. I brushed my teeth and went to bed, but I swear I'll find out about those boys later.

**Dylan: So? What'cha think?**

**Blossom: We were barely in it!  
**

**Review responses**

**Guest: I updated now!**

**crown172: Thanks! Your stories are awesome to! My favorite is 'Love is weird'! I'm just too lazy to review :D  
**

**NaomiLove21: urh... thanks? But I don't know whats so funny,**

**End of review responses**

**Dylan: That's it!?**

**Brooke: relax, maybe this chappie will inspire people to review**

**Butch: Probably not**

**Brick: yeah Marie**

**Dylan: Who told him my middle name!**

**Brick: Butch told me**

**Butch: BC told me**

**Dylan: I won't punish BC since she's my fave puff**

**Butch: what about me?**

**Dylan: *types: Get hit by a brick***

**Butch: *Gets hit by a brick* WTF!?**

**Dylan: GOODBYE! LONGEST CHAPTER!**


	3. Chapter 3

Rin's p.o.v

"So Rin, what are you wearing to the dance?" Aiko asked me, I just turned my head and replied, "I'm not going," The girls all gasped. "You have to go!" Miyako shrieked, "even I'm going!" Karou added. "Hate to break it to you Karou, but that's your choice, besides, I have no one to go with." I said, they couldn't argue, they're the populars and I'm the lonely goth/punk/tom boy, it's natural not to have a date.

My eyes scanned the crowded hallway until they landed on a black haired purple eyed boy standing with his brothers. "Hey guys," I greeted the boys. Shiro looked at my head, "do you always wear your hair like that?" He asked. I smirked, "most of the time I guess." I replied. "Ahem, Rin, who are they?" Aiko asked, looking at Yoshio.

"Oh right, guys these are my girlfriends, Kyo, Shiro, you've met Karou, my big sister." I said. They both nod they're head as my green eyed sister said "hey," "as for the rest of them, these are Aiko, Miyako, Tomoko and Momoko," I said, they all waved. "Hi," they all said.

"So, back on topic!" Said Miyako, "yeah Rin, you gotta go for the dance! Pwease?" Aiko begged, giving me anime eyes. "You know those eyes don't work on me," I reminded, casually. "C'mon sis, I'm hittin' it solo too!" Karou attempted to convince me, but I shook my head.

"What are you ladies talkin' bout?" Shiro asked. "Rin doesn't wanna go to the school dance!" Miyako wailed. "So? It's just a dance. Who wants to pay money to dance in the smelly gym, anyway?" He replied. "Exactly! Plus, the appetisers are just gross left overs from the cafeteria!" I scrunched my face up in disgust.

"The dance is romantic, the dancing, the couples and all the beautiful decorations!" Momoko insisted. "Your only saying that 'cause your in charge of the decoration committee!" I accused, she played with the red heart necklace around her neck. "Maybe..." She trailed, I rolled my eyes, typical Momoko.

"Oh, Rin it'll be-" Tomoko was cut off by our belts beeping. "We'll talk about this later! Boys can you tell the teacher that we gotta go home cause... Our grandmothers are sick! Okay? Thanks, bye!" We excused ourselves without waiting for a reply, we dashed off.

We went up to the roof, as usual.

ROLLING BUBBLES!

HYPER BLOSSOM!

POWERED BUTTERCUP!

LOVING BAMBI!

SMART BECKA!

MYSTERIOUS BROOKLYN!

"What's the prob?" I asked, Blossom checked her compound thingy and said "Mojo, let's go girls!" We all jet off at the speed of light.

Shiro's p.o.v

"Hey guys, Mojo needs us!" Riku hollered.

"What about school?" Raiden asked, innocently.

"Let's ditch!" Kyo fist pumped.

"Whatever, let's just go." I said

Rin's p.o.v

"The RRBZ?! Do they know what school is!?" I groaned. "They probably don't care," Buttercup said. "Same opponents?" Blossom asked, we all nod. "Fastest handles Mojo!" Becka declared. "Let's go!" We all yell at the same time, flying off, streaks in our respective colors trailing behind us.

"Okay Brody! Let's get this over with! I wanna finish off Monkey breath for once," I said. "What? No hi?" He asked, nervously. "No time!" I exclaimed. "Guitar Hero!" I yelled, slamming down on my sonic guitar. It sent out powerful sound waves that knocked him out of the air. "Hey! Take it easy!" He complained rubbing his head. I rose an eyebrow, "no attack?" I questioned. He shook his head, I'm so damn confused! "Oh, I get it! It's a trick! Well no way!" I declared. My eyes glowed purple, "dark spirit!" I yelled, a purple beam shot out of my hands, it hit him directly in the stomach and he landed on the ground.

Suddenly, a dark aura surrounded me, what's happening! Out of no where, I heard myself say, "I will rule the world!" What the hell is going on!?

I'm not in control of my actions! I threw an energy ball at Brody, oh no! That could've killed him! I don't wanna deal wit murder charges! I did the one thing that could possibly stop me, "that's it! Dark Light Retreat!" I screamed, and instantly, I blacked out.

Buttercup's p.o.v

Oh no! Brooklyn! "Brooklyn!" I screamed, when I wasn't looking, Butch swung a punch at me, but I dodged in the nick of time! I punched Butch in the frikin nose, which was now bloody, then I pulled out my hammer, "Sonic Hammer!" Which sent him flying.

I rushed over to Brooklyn, "I'll take her to the professor!" I exclaimed, picking her up and flew of to the lab. The professor examined her carefully, "the black Z ray that hit her is acting up," the professor concluded. "What black Z ray?" I asked him. "Well, unlike you girl's, Brooklyn was accidentally hit with black **and** white Z rays," the professor explained.

"The black Z ray has been trapped so long that it has made it's own personality, a girl named Ballistic." The professor elaborated.

Brooklyn's p.o.v

I slowly opened my eyes and saw I was in the lab in puff form. I detransformed and hoped off the bed. "Yo!" I yelled as the girls all rushed to hug me, even Karou! Freaky! "Enough hugging already!" I pried them off me and brushed of my clothes. "Black Z ray attack," Ken stated, not that Ballistic chick again! God! "Prof, when are you gonna fix the Ballistic problem!" I scream/asked.

"You know! How?" Karou asked, "just cause' I'm blacked out, don't mean I can't hear." I stated simply. I checked the calendar, my eyes widened when I saw the date, "I gotta go guys! See ya'll later!" I said before rushing out of the lab.

Brody's p.o.v

"Let's follow her!" Brick said before flying off leaving a red streak behind him. The rest of us followed.

She stopped somewhere in the woods, in front of some stone. "Hey, it's been like 10 years, I'm 16 now and, well... Things are getting weirder. My powers are getting weaker, but I still get this vibe from the new boys, I can sense them, their bad, but good. I don't know if I should trust them, I mean, I trusted my heart once, it let me down! Whenever I follow instinct though, it's always right! Maybe I shouldn't trust, them it's weird but it's like I can form a connection with them..." She stopped for a moment. She mumbled something couldn't make out. She was at the verge of tears, she looked so vulnerable.

I was scared. Scared that Brick would tell us to make a move. But he looked touched. Even Butch looked moved. "So, about the new guys, there are no records of them. Nothing! It's like they just appeared! They'll probably disappear, like most people in my life do." She cried. She'll find out about us soon, I know it.

**Dylan: chappie, over!**

**Review responses**

**Invisible Evil (guest): Thanks! I know I am and I'm proud!**

**crown172: Yeah, he's lucky. I could be eviler.**

**ROC95:Thanks**

**End of review responses**

**Dylan: You guys aren't trying are you?**

**BC: probably not.**

**Brick: And we've given up on tryin' to cheer ya up.**

**Dylan: *mutters* bitches...**

**Butch: What'cha ya call us?**

**Brooke: *slaps Butch***

**Bambi: Damn you!**

**Becka: She could frikin kill us!**

**Dylan: Gotta point, anyway, R&R and whatever shit.**


End file.
